The Six Fundamentals of Great Fucking
by Espada Harribel
Summary: Well, when you need a great fuck with a willing fuck buddy, follow these six simple steps and you can't go wrong. Written for JM1681. PWP LESBIAN SMUT


**DISCLAIMER: BLACK LAGOON IS OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING.**

**AN: **Special belated birthday gift to my fave guy and fellow author, JM1681! :D This ones for you, buddy!

_WARNING: Depictions of sadomasochistic LESBIAN sex throughout_.

Not your thing? Well, GTFO. :D

* * *

The Six Fundamentals of Great Fucking

By: Soifon

* * *

A door, kicked open off its hinges, crashed against a bedroom wall in need of a decent paint job, doorknob denting the chipped and aged drywall. Two bodies came through, faces mashed against one another, lips embroiled in a heated exchange, a hand frantically reaching for the door, attempting to slam it shut, rattling the already bullet ridden walls. A ripping noise filled the stale, moist air with an audible sound that caused the wearer to flip shit.

"_HEY_! Unless you plan on forkin' over the cash to buy me a new habit, you better _watch_ it!?"

_ONE: Ensnare thy Bitch_

A snarl followed by a lewd a grin; Revy grabbed Eda by the neck, forcing her front against the wall roughly, her purple tinted glasses hitting the floorboards. Eda could smell the moldy paint, as her arms were soon behind her, cold metal clicked against her wrists. The nun soon struggled for a moment before realizing her situation. She suddenly felt something on her back, upon recognizing it moaned instinctively behind closed lips. Revy's chest pressed hard, pinned the nun against the wall as she began to provocatively grind herself against Eda's ass, fingers digging the nuns hips through her habit. Eda opened her hands cautiously; fingers feeling the gunslingers tight abs relax and contract beneath her palms. Eda's breathing grew labored, pushing her ass back against Revy much to her satisfaction.

"Yea, you like that don't you, you _bitch_…" Her throaty insults, tickling the shell of her ear as she bit the lobe, causing the blonde to shiver and twitch, gripping Revy's shirt behind her in sheer desperation. Eda was going to lose her fucking _mind_ if Revy didn't stop playing with her.

"Don't _fuck_ with me, Revy! You know what I want," Eda groaned out in ache. She heard her snort, suddenly grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face her.

Revy grabbed the coif of Eda's habit, now torn and tattered, exposing two bare orbs of flesh hidden only behind a lacy bra that matched the color of her icy eyes. Eda saw the look in Revy's depths and it wasn't of passion or _hunger_, it was of _lust_ mixed with her insatiable carnalism. The nun was incapable to fight back at the moment, straining against the cuffs that dug into her wrists behind her. Eda wasn't sure if she should be turned on or scared as _fuck_ but either way, seeing the nefarious Revy in this light always had a profound effect between her thighs.

"Ya-_HEY!_"

Before the violent nun could contend those thoughts, Revy dragged her towards the bed and shoved her back as her calves hit the bed frame, causing her to fall back almost immediately. The bed made a painful sound as it moaned under her weight, shifting somewhat, leaning up on her elbows as much as her restriction allowed. She was breathing hard for some reason as she gazed up at an unreadable Revy, hazel eyes piercing into hers. Fear? _Anticipation_ perhaps? A little of both? Hell, it was hard tell with Revy considering the tatted terror was so driven on keeping this merciless behavior well hidden.

Well, from everyone except Eda...

_TWO: Command thy Bitch_

Revy was soon straddling the nuns slender hips, bringing her hand up and grabbing her throat, forcefully shoving her back down onto the bed.

"_Stay down_! You don't fuckin' move unless I _say_ so. Got it!?"

Revy seethed through grit teeth, head cocked to the side, a flash of _urgency_ deep within her hazel eyes. The glare almost terrified her, but Eda knew better than to compete with someone so much craftier than herself. Though right now, she was feeling a little ballsy, bucking her hips against Revy in objection.

"Say _what?_ Since when the _fuck_ do _you_ call the god damn sho—"

A gurgling could be heard as the tatted gun-wielder's grip on her throat tightened, calloused fingers from years of gun fighting buried themselves into the tender muscles of her creamy neck. Eda's mouth opened slowly, a silent scream soaking the musky air. Her eyebrows narrowed as she felt her face get hot, the abrupt lack of oxygen causing her lungs to burn in anguish. The ringing in her ears grew louder the longer she stared into Revy's merciless eyes. Eda soon bit her lip hard enough to puncture it, not intending to give in to Revy's little game.

Revy grinned, licking her lower lip at the blonde's helplessness. She reached up, grabbing the center of Eda's bra, unsnapping the clasp as her breasts bounced free. Revy leaned down, forcing more pressure against the blonde's neck, redness in her face indicating her struggle to breathe. She grinned, taking her freehand, running her chilled fingers against one of Eda's hardened nipples.

Revy eased her grip slightly; color quickly returning to her face as Revy pinched her nipple none too gently, causing Eda to gasp suddenly in both pain and pleasure. Gasping both to fill her lungs and to respond to such delicious torture as her back arched off the bed, forcing more of her ample bosom into the woman's hand. Revy was quick to put her lips and teeth to work, grazing Eda's opposite nipple. She bit softly, lavishing the nub with her tongue, swirling, flicking, whilst teasing its twin with skilled fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, _oh fuck_!" Eda mumbled, breath still heavy, head tilted all the way back, her black veil bunching up around her eyes. Revy leaned up, sinking her teeth against the jugular of Eda's exposed neck, keeping both her hands firmly planted on the blonde's bosom. Eda began to tremble, rocking herself steadily against the gunslinger in ache, mouth dry, open, moaning softly, tongue bathing the roof of her mouth.

_THREE: Touch thy Bitch_

Revy sat up, staring down at her handiwork, fingers frivolously toying with Eda's nipples between her fingers, tugging and twisting. Eda forced herself to gaze up at her tormenter with pleading eyes, chest heaving under the hands abusing her chest. Revy grimaced. She hated _that_ look. The look of weakness, of _submission_.

_THWACK!_

Eda's head jerked to the left violently, the sudden sting of an angry backhand against the pallid skin of her right cheek, burned underneath her skin. Revy quickly leaned back down, biting the base of the nuns visible neck hard enough to leave another angry welt in its wake. A scream erupted from behind quivering lips as Eda thrust herself into Revy, sweat gathering in beads across her chest. She removed her gloves, palming both of Eda's ample breasts voraciously, biting, sucking, kissing, licking her way down along her body, sucking her collarbone, nibbling. Eda's teeth began to chatter, attempting to stop them as her body betrayed her, the heat growing feverishly between her legs.

Eda loved this. She wanted it. _Needed_ it.

But only from Revy. Only _Revy_ knew how to treat her. Sure, she was unforgiving at times, but hey, the sex is _so_ worth the treatment. Revy again bit and sucked at her nipple as her opposing hand manhandled its twin. Revy's now freehand ventured far lower, dragging her nails down along the habit that still clothed her tummy, scraping against the blonde's toned abs that shuddered beneath her taxing caress.

Touching.

Feeling_._

_Relishing._

Softly though, so uncharacteristically gentle that it caused Eda to hyperventilate, subconsciously twitching her hips at the thought of what's to come. Revy smirked against her chest, glancing up at Eda who's eyes met hers with such an intensity, it caused quite a stir within the gunslinger's core, compelling Revy to move up, plastering her mouth to the nuns sloppily. Tongues fought, both moaned faintly, biting each others' lips during the exchange as Revy wrestled with the fabric of Eda's habit, hoisting it up roughly, running her fingers along the apex between the nuns thighs. Eda broke the kiss impulsively only to have her lips forcibly claimed by Revy's once more, whimpering into her kiss.

Eda began to gyrate her hips hungrily against Revy's fingers, aching to feel those fingers inside her, fucking her senseless. Revy continued to touch the nun, teasing Eda through her soaking panties much to her chagrin. Eda was so hot, so irritated, so _turned_ _on _by this, she felt as if the room was caving in on her all at once. The gunslinger moved her lips to her ear, licking at her lobe, her fingers stroking, playfully tweaking at the nub through the soaking fabric, causing the nun growl low in her throat, increasing her movements, rubbing herself against Revy's fingers impatiently.

"Fuck you _want_, Eda?" Revy rasped, sneering, tongue licking at the spot right behind her ear. Eda hated when she made her wait. Turning her head to meet her tormenters face, pressing her forehead against Revy's.

"Yo-You know what I fuckin' _want_! Stop…tease-_Oh GOD.._!"

Eda whined out, throwing her head back once more as Revy tore off the soaked garment, dragging her fingers slowly along her heat from the bottom to the top. Her slick fingers were quickly coated in the nuns essence, swirling her middle finger around her clit. Eda's lungs burned like she had just run a 5K, body glistening in sweat that coated her chest, legs shaking, spreading wide. Revy chuckled low against her neck, trailing her lips down her neck. Along her sweat covered chest. Over her taut tummy. Until…

"Oh my_…FUCK…REVY!?"_

_FOUR: Taste thy Bitch_

Revy plunged her tongue inside Eda, tasting the woman's wet sugar walls, thumb toying with her clit. Eda's back was clear off the bed, hands clinching the sheets, the rattling of her cuffs only proving how her body trembled against the afflicting caresses. Eda was burning, she was _sweltering_. Her habit clung to her moist skin like a babe to a new mother. She wanted _so _bad to grab a heaping helping of that maroon hair, shoving her face more into her cunt. But all she could do was whine like the bitch she was, moving her hips in tune with Revy's tongue. The wet sound slapping down below her spread thighs, so _crudely_; opening herself to Revy insatiably, wanting nothing more than to savor in her tongue-lashing.

And God, _what_ a tongue. That feeling, so fucking _good_.

Revy fucked her slit with her tongue, licking her, tasting her core. She could taste the nun on her tongue, her lips. With Eda so wet and Revy so zealously eating her, some of her essence leaked down past Revy's chin. She then pushed her face as far into Eda as she could, eliciting a cry from the blonde nun as she wrapped her quivering thighs around her head, holding her in place. Sweat teased her face and neck, soaking her black veil and white coif, dripping onto the sheets. From her delectable prison, Revy reached up, running her palms over Eda's painfully erect nipples before toying with them and groping her breasts.

"Fuck…._SHIT.__..D__amn_ it, Revy!?"

Eda panted heavily, body reluctantly quaking under Revy's assault. Hands bruised her creamy breasts; fingers abused her nipples while Revy's tongue ravaged her. She bit at Eda's lips tugging lightly, tongue darting out to give her core an ice cream lick from the bottom to drag itself around her engorged clit sluggishly. Revy then wrapped her lips around the nub, sucking hard before tonguing it roughly. Eda bit her bottom lip hard, thrusting her hips into Revy's mouth more; the gunslinger then bit the nun's clit, tugging on it with her teeth.

That did it.

"_REVY_!?"

Eda gushed into the gunslingers mouth, her hot essence coating Revy's lips and tongue. She was quick to press her mouth against her, taking her hands and gripping her thighs that began to jerk and twitch as he came. Revy pushed her tongue back inside her, sucking her dry, gathering every last drop. Her mouth continued to work on Eda, drinking her essence, moaning low against her. The action caused Eda to shudder, biting her lower lip, spreading her legs once more the tides of orgasm having washed over her yet Revy refused to let up, aggressively eating her dry. All the nun could do was moan, writhing beneath Revy's expert ministrations, breathing heavily, sweat a prominent factor as the smells of sex clung to the air.

Revy made a loud sucking noise before sitting up on the bed, gazing down at a rather disheveled Eda. The nun glared up at her, her veil crooked, fucking up her normally textbook blonde hair, now plastered and sticking to her moist skin and neck. Revy chuckled, licking her lips lecherously at the sight. Eda caught traces of her essence along Revy's chin and was about to point it out. The gunslinger brought her arm up and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm sloppily, the action revealing a haughty smirk.

"_Why_ _you_…"

"I ain't _done_ yet, Eda!"

_FIVE: Fuck thy Bitch_

Eda stared at the woman with wide eyes, blinking at the proclamation. Revy moved, sliding the nun right side up, positioning her body against the headboard, head against the pillow. She then uncuffed the nun, tossing them aside. All Eda could muster up the energy to do was grunt occasionally and watch the gunslinger through curious eyes, too tired to even remove her hands from behind her. The previous onslaught left her exhausted between the biting, the rough manhandling, choking and slapping, Eda was already worn out and not sure what _else _the gunslinger had in mind.

"I'm gonna take this habit off… You already tore a fuckin' hole in it…" The nun grumbled, watching the gunslinger move about the space of the room.

"Plus it's all sweaty and shit…" She continued trying to reposition herself due to the fabric clinging to her curves. The gunslinger's voice stopped the nun in her tracks.

"Don't you fuckin' move," The tone caused Eda to settle back down onto the bed, moving her hands now behind her head slowly.

Eda looked up to find Revy bedside to her left, nude, wearing nothing but a grin that did not sit too well with the nun. Her mouth hung open, gawking at Revy's perfectly sculpted physique. But it wasn't so much her body Eda was staring at that caught her attention; it was what Revy was _holding_…

"Now wait a _God_ _damn_ minu—"

_THWACK!_

"Fuck is wrong with you, using His name in _vain_ like that," Revy mocked, smirking as the blonde recovered from the slap, blue eyes ablaze with irritation.

"Since when the fuck are _you_ concerned about being _sacrilegious_!" Eda barked, trying to sit up as Revy moved between her legs, positioning herself.

"Oh _shut_ _up_ and open wide!" Revy crooned, sliding on the panty-like double-sided dildo on, easing part of the cock inside her own moist slit. Eda held her breath, bracing herself as Revy suddenly buried the cock inside her slick entrance. The nun anchored her hands to the metal bars, feeling her insides stretch to accommodate the girth of the strap-on. She arched so hard, Eda popped her own back, gasping.

"_UGH_!?"

Revy ran her fingers along the white sheer of Eda's thigh high stockings, settling on digging her fingers into her hips, pulling out just so. She then rammed the entire 9" length of the strap-on back inside her. Eda started breathing hard again, gripping the bars as the headboard slammed against the wall, denting the drywall with her force. Revy watched from half-lidded eyes, Eda's chest bouncing to the rhythm of her thrusts. Reaching down, she ran her hand along Eda's tummy as she continued to pump into her. Revy then leaned down, burying her face into the crook of the nuns neck, thrusting her hips in melodic harmony, Eda bringing her arms down to grip Revy's ass.

The gunslinger grabbed the head of the mattress, using it as purchase, fucking the blonde nun relentlessly. Eda ran her hands up along Revy's muscled back, biting her shoulder as she dug her nails into her shoulder blades. The action caused Revy to growl low, pumping harder now as drywall dust wafted through the stale air. Her nails began to lose grip, the sweat slick upon Revy's toned back as she continued to thrust into her nun, deep red gashes littered her back as she sat up suddenly.

Revy rolled the pair over, gripping the nun's hips like a vise, sweat dripping down her own heaving chest, her hazel eyes half-lidded and coursing with lechery. Eda instinctively took over, reaching up to cup her amble chest, tweaking her raw nipples, head thrown back as she rode Revy with shameless abandon. The sight of Eda teasing her own chest and bouncing on her fake cock like a desperate prostitute fucking for tuition caused the gunslinger to lose her edge, tossing her head back, bucking up into her.

"Ah _fuck_, Eda!"

Just the _notion_ of a known callous Revy calling out her name drove the nun insane with such carnality; she leaned over, planting her hands on either side of Revy's head, riding her harder. She gyrated her hips with precision, rocking with such a steady rhythm, leaning closer, not having to tell the gunner twice, rough fingers finding its way to the back of her neck. Revy pulled her down, kissing the nun, biting her lower lip before forcing her tongue past her lips. Eda kissed back just as fiercely, sucking the gunner's tongue, unrelenting in her movements, drenched chest sloppily grazing Revy's own. She held the nun's sweet ass, digging her fingers into the fabric of the wet, sticky habit, keeping up the tempo.

Eda broke the kiss suddenly, feeling another familiar feeling wash over her, lower lips trembling, orgasm ripping through her body like a hollow point bullet. She cried out, whipping her head back, body shaking, twitching aggressively against the waves hitting her full force. Revy arched her own back, feeling her own lips quiver, simultaneously coming with the nun. Eda collapsed, completely spent, sweaty and sticky, onto an equally so Revy. Both women panted heavily, unwilling to move, no effort to even remove the fake cocks inside them, instead laying the way they were.

_SIX: Soothe Thy Bitch_

Pushing the nun off her, Revy moved to rip off whatever was left of the habit that still managed to cling to Eda's dripping body. Tossing the toy aside, Revy wrapped her arms around the nun, pulling the blonde against her sweaty chest. Meanwhile, Eda was still twitching, body still convulsing somewhat as she just now became aware of something on her back.

_A hand?_

Wait… a _stroking_ hand?

"Revy, what the fu—" Eda started, shocked at the saccharine gesture.

"_CAN IT _or I'll change my fuckin' mind," Revy muttered crossly, running her fingers along the blonde's spine. The action caused her to shiver, pressing herself more into the gunner, head against her chest. This didn't go unnoticed as Revy bit the insides of her cheeks, continuing to stroke her back in silence, her own body coming down from the earlier high, the ringing still prominent in her ears but slowly subsiding.

"Revy?"

"What," A rather irritated Revy answered abruptly.

"Why you always leave my habit on?" The question hung in the air like the stench of bad kimchi. Revy didn't immediately answer and Eda knew better than to look at her or even move. She's surprised the gunslinger didn't slug her in the jaw for moving closer to her.

"Because I like the thought of fuckin' a nun," She answered simply. Eda blinked, feeling a blush coming on as she pushed against Revy's chest so she could see her face.

"_WHAT!?_ It's a fuckin' _fetish_ for you!?_" _Revy seemed disinterested, and quite spent actually, in arguing as she glared at the blonde. Eda took this as a sign to shut her mouth, moving back to rest her head against Revy's chest. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, Revy's hand returned, stroking her back in silence.

And somewhere, in the depths of her dark little soul, Revy grinned in spite of herself.

_END._


End file.
